


Drastic Measures

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Gangbang, Gay Panic, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Santana catches herself having gay thoughts, she finds the nearest guy and hopes he can fuck her thoughts away. After she sleeps with Brittany, she takes drastic measures to try to quell her fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puck (Quinn)

**Author's Note:**

> GKM fill for a prompt that is basically just the summary.

The first time Santana notices how great Quinn's ass looks in her Cheerios skirt, she grabs Puck by the collar of his shirt and pulls him into the closest washroom and into a stall.  
  
"Whoa, baby, whatcha doing?" Puck asks as Santana pushes him back onto the toilet and starts unzipping his pants.  
  
"Just shut up and fuck me, Puckerman," Santana hisses, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his cock, stroking him hard in record time.  
  
Puck's eyes widen as Santana's hand pumps his shaft and he nods his head. "Whatever you say, mami. You know you can sit on my cock any time."  
  
Santana turns around and shoves her spanks to the side before sinking down on Puck's cock, letting out a relieved sigh as she's filled. She takes a moment to adjust to his size, before she starts rocking back and forth on his dick, creating the friction she's craving.  
  
Any thoughts of Quinn and her amazing ass fly out of Santana's head as she feels Puck's cock hitting her nice and deep, fucking her pussy like only a _guy_ can. She reaches behind her to find Puck's hands and pulls them around herself, pushing them under her shirt and towards her tits, encouraging him to squeeze them.  
  
He doesn't need to be told twice, before he's roughly palming her soft breasts, tweaking her hard nipples and pulling her back against him as he thrusts into her. "Oh fuck, San, you're so fucking tight, baby."  
  
"Ugh, fuck me, Puck," she moans out, squeezing her eyes shut and trying her best to concentrate on nothing but the feeling of Puck's cock thrusting in and out of her cunt, and his callused hands squeezing her tits. "Harder. Fuck me harder."  
  
"I'm trying, babe," Puck huffs, speeding his pace up and rutting into her as hard as he can. The combined sounds of their moans, the toilet creaking under their movements, and Puck's belt clinking against the porcelain fill the empty washroom, and spur the pair on more. "Ugh, fuck, I fucking love fucking your tight little pussy."  
  
"Just, just..." Santana wants to tell him to shut up, but she can't get the words out through her panting. Instead she just pushes back against his cock harder, burying it deeper inside herself each time she falls against him. "Oh fuck, I think I'm gonna come."  
  
"Right behind you," Puck grunts out, rutting against her ass as he tries to angle his thrusts to hit her where he knows she needs it. He fucks her enough to know just how to get her off, and when he leans to the side and twists her body just right, he knows he's hit the spot, and she falls apart on top of him.  
  
Santana lets out a low, steady moan as she comes, her tight pussy clenching even tighter around Puck's cock, the vibrations pulling him over the edge with her. His hips jerk as he empties his load inside her pussy, his hot breath breathing down her neck as he holds her against his front.  
  
"Oh fuck, baby, you feel that?" Puck asks into her ear. "You feel my jizz inside you? Fuck, that's so fucking hot. I love coming inside you."  
  
Santana waits until he's shot his last spurt, then pushes off of him, swiftly pulling her spanks back into place. She fixes the front of her uniform so it looks like nothing happened and unlocks the stall door, strolling out of it without giving Puck a second look.  
  
She doesn't even notice Quinn as she passes her in the hall, walking slowly to third period so Puck's load doesn't leak out of her.


	2. Mike (Rachel)

Santana is zoning out in history class when she catches herself staring at Berry's non-existent rack, and wondering if her tits are really that small or if it's just those ugly ass sweaters that make it look that way.  
  
The thought immediately snaps her out of her daze and she frantically tries to take it back, get it out of her head. But instead of getting rid of it, she starts imagining sucking on Rachel's nipples, and it nearly knocks her out of her chair. Her eyes search the room wildly, and land on Mike Chang sitting beside her, trying to pay attention to whatever the teacher is yammering on about.  
  
Desperately trying to not think about sucking Rachel's tits, Santana slips out of her chair and under their table, crawling towards the boy beside her. She doesn't even warn him before she pulls his legs apart and start grappling with his belt.  
  
Mike jumps and slides back in his chair, glancing down at Santana with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Let me blow you," she tells him, her voice pleading. "Please, Mike, let me suck your cock. I _need_ to suck your cock, please."  
  
"We're in class, Santana," he hisses back, glancing around to make sure nobody has noticed them.  
  
"Please, Mike," she begs, clawing at his lap, desperately. "Please give me your cock, please."  
  
He's never seen her beg like this for anything, and fuck it if he's gonna turn down a blowjob. He relents with a nod and slides back to the front of his chair, lifting his hips and pulling his jeans down so Santana can get to his cock. "Just be quiet."  
  
Santana doesn't answer him, just opens wide and takes Mike's thick cock into her hot mouth, whimpering at the taste. Much better. This is the only thing she likes to suck, a nice big, meaty cock. She fucking loves sucking cock, she doesn't know what the fuck her brain was thinking.  
  
Shutting her mind down, Santana starts to move on autopilot. She wraps her lips around Mike's cockhead and sucks, massaging the tip with her swirling tongue before she slowly takes in more of his length, her plump lips sliding down his shaft. She brings a hand up to start stroking his base, her mouth moving up and down his cock at the same pace her hand does.  
  
She works him up like a pro, and laps up his precum, mixing it with her spit and covering his dick with it. She takes as much of his length as she can, gagging when she feels his tip hit the back of her throat. She starts to pull back, but can't when Mike holds her head in place, and starts thrusting into her mouth roughly. She tries desperately to swallow around him and keep quiet, but it's too much to take, and she tries to push off his body and get free.  
  
He eventually relents when he hears her gagging, and loosens his hold, letting her gasp in a few breaths before shoving his cock back into her mouth before someone hears her. He sighs as he feels his shaft sliding along her tongue, that familiar tingling in his balls starting up.  
  
"I'm gonna come," he hisses out, tugging on her hair to make sure she heard him. She licks up the underside of his shaft a couple more times before latching onto his tip again, jerking him off with her hand and waiting.  
  
She doesn't have to wait long before Mike's spilling warm cum onto her tongue and down her throat, and she swallows it all down greedily. She sucks him dry and then discreetly slips back into her seat, running her finger along her lips to make sure she didn't miss any spunk.  
  
As soon as the bell rings she jumps out of her seat and heads for the door. When Rachel pushes past her, and she feels her chest brush against her bare arm, Santana closes her eyes and tries to concentrate on the lingering taste of Mike's cum in her mouth.


	3. Mr. Schuester (Miss Pillsbury)

When Santana's first thought upon being summoned to Miss Pillsbury's office for a meeting, is what kind of kinky shit the redhead must be into in bed, she immediately changes her route. Instead of heading to Emma's office, she makes a right and heads to the choir room, praying Mr. Schue is there.  
  
He is, and Santana wastes no time slipping into his cramped office and locking the door behind her. "Santana, what are you doing?"  
  
She doesn't answer him verbally, just pulls her spanks down her tan legs and tosses them into his lap, before hopping up onto his desk and spreading her legs wide for him. "Don't tell me you've never dreamed about this, Mr. Schue. I know Berry was probably the center of those fantasies, but you'll just have to settle for little ol' me."  
  
"Santana, I really don't think..." he trails off, his eyes glued to her shaven core laid out in front of him like a buffet. "Fuck it," he decides, pushing himself off his chair and undoing his belt.  
  
Santana grins as she watches him pull his hard cock out, and she can't help but be impressed with his size. She always thought he was attractive, but she never would've guessed he was packing that kind of heat behind his boring khakis. She licks her lips at the sight and reaches out, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He fists his dick and moves to guide it towards her cunt, but she stops him, instead slipping off his desk and turning around.  
  
"I want you to fuck me from behind," she tells him, leaning over his desk and flipping her skirt up, exposing her glistening pussy to him again. "You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about you fucking me over this desk, Mr. Schue."  
  
Mr. Schue moans at her words and starts trailing the head of his cock up and down her soaked pussy lips, collecting her juices to spread over his shaft, before he stops at her hole, pushing just the head in. "You ready for my cock, Santana? You finally gonna let me put you in your fucking place?"  
  
"Fuck me, Mr. Schue," she pants, glancing over her shoulder and watching the man's face as he starts to enter her from behind. Her breathing picks up as she feels herself being filled, Mr. Schue's large cock stretching Santana's pussy more than she expected. He holds his position once he bottoms out, but when she bucks back into him, he pulls out and slams back into her hard, jolting her forward on the desk. "Fuck yeah, just like that."  
  
"Fucking take my cock, you little slut," he grunts out, picking up his pace and thrusting into her hard, his dancer hips helping him slide in and out of her tight snatch with ease. "Does that feel good? Getting fucked by a real man? Better than any boy's ever fucked you, huh?"  
  
"You fuck me so good, Mr. Schue," Santana cries out, her body sliding forward on his desk each time he thrusts into her. He's really pounding her well, and she can already feel her stomach starting to coil in anticipation. Who knew Mr. Schue was such a good fuck? "Fuck, harder, fuck me harder. Fuck me just like you wish you could fuck Miss Pillsbury. Imagine you're pounding your amazing cock into her tight little pussy right now."  
  
Mr. Schuester's hips start to buck into Santana frantically, his balls swinging against her pussy as he picks up his pace. His grunts mix with her moans, and they make beautiful music as their thigh slap together. "Oh fuck, your pussy feels too fucking good, I'm about to come."  
  
"Come in me, Mr. Schue," Santana pants, reaching out and gripping the other end of the desk, stretching out as much as possible as she feels herself nearing the edge. He moans out Emma's name as he comes inside of her, and all it takes is for Santana to imagine what the shy redhead's face would look like if she was under her, and she's pushed over the edge, too. "Oh fuck me!" she cries out as she convulses around Mr. Shue's throbbing cock, pulling it deeper inside her pussy as she comes herself.  
  
The teacher collapses against her back as they both come down, his soft cock slipping out of Santana and letting some of his cum dribble out and fall to the floor. She takes a moment to compose herself before she shrugs him off of her and pulls her spanks back on before any more of Mr. Schue's cum leaks out.  
  
"If you see Miss Pillsbury, tell her I'm sorry I couldn't make it." With a wink, she saunters out, making sure to take a detour and avoid passing the guidance office.


	4. Finn (Tina)

It's already bad enough that Santana somehow finds herself in Kurt's room, trying on outfits for an all girls number they're performing in glee club, but when she catches sight of Tina's surprisingly fit body while she's changing, the night suddenly gets worse.

The second her body reacts, she immediately excuses herself and rushes out of the room, quickly searching the unfamiliar house for the other occupant, who she eventually finds sprawled out on his bed. He doesn't even get a chance to ask her what she's doing before she crawls on top of him and presses their lips together.

He's caught off guard but manages to quickly adjust, and soon his hands are trailing down her back, settling on her round ass and pulling her closer against him. Santana can feel his erection rubbing against her stomach. She bites his lip and pulls back to look at him. "You ever fucked anyone in the ass, Finnocence?" His eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Well, today is your lucky day then." She pushes herself to her feet and makes quick work of discarding her pants and underwear, gesturing for him to do the same. "Hmm, your cock is just as big as I remember. It's gonna feel so fucking good in my ass."

Finn kicks off his jeans and pulls Santana forward, making her land face first on the bed. He shuffles behind her and palms her ass cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal her puckered asshole to him. "Fuck, your ass looks so good," he moans before leaning forward and lapping at the hole, his tongue softening the ridges so he can easily slip a finger and then a second one inside. Once Finn has her stretched, lubed and writhing in front of him, he gets to his knees and straddles her thighs, lining his cockhead up with her asshole. "You ready for me, baby?"

"Fuck me, Finn," Santana demands, her fist tightening around his sheets. "Fuck me with your huge cock, hard and fast." She buries her face in the mattress when she feels the tip of Finn's massive cock start to enter her, his head popping inside her ass. "Oh fuck, yeah, more. Give me more of your cock, please."

Finn laughs at her desperation and starts sliding further inside, moaning at just how fucking tight her asshole is. No wonder Puck is so obsessed with anal, his cock feels so warm and snug inside Santana's back entrance. "Fuck, your ass feels so fucking good, Santana. God, it's so tight. How can you even fit my cock in there, holy shit."

Santana bites her lip as Finn bottoms out in her ass, then sucks in a breath when he starts to slowly pull out until just his tip is inside. She's not prepared for how roughly he shoves his cock back into her, and she lets out a yelp, his huge cock stretching her ass more than any other she's taken. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck." It hurts, but it hurts like only a cock could hurt her, and she knows she can take it. She tightens her fists and starts bucking back into Finn, meeting each of his thrusts hard. "That's right, Finn, fuck me. Harder. Harder, I can fucking take it."

Finn grips Santana's waist and hikes her up so she's on her hands and knees, then gets to his feet. He shuffles forward a bit so his legs are aligned with her thighs and he's leaning over her back, and then he starts thrusting into her again, humping her like he's a fucking dog in heat. "That's it, fucking take it, you bitch. You love the way my cock feels in your tight little ass, don't you, Santana. Tell me you love it."

"I fucking love it," Santana groans out, the pleasure of Finn's thrusts hitting her full force now. He's throwing all of his weight into each hit, his hips canting against her round ass roughly. The position helps him to drop down into her now, and his cock is hitting her just where she needs it, and when she feels his hand trail from her waist down to get to her clit, she knows she's done for. "Oh fuck, oh, Finn, Jesus Christ."

She barely gets the words out before she whites out, her entire body throbbing with pleasure as she comes. She buries her face back into the mattress to let out a loud moan, her hips bucking wildly against Finn as he swells and explodes, too, spilling a warm load of cum into Santana's ass as his own orgasm hits him. "Ugh, can you feel me filling your ass up with my cum? That's so hot."

Santana waits until Finn collapses on his bed beside her before she quickly gets dressed again, and leaves his room as abruptly as she entered, Finn no longer of any use to her. She slips back into the basement to rejoins the girls. She squirms in her seat when they keep changing in front of her, but this time, it's for an entirely different reason.


	5. Sam (Mercedes)

Santana likes to be in charge, so when she finds herself getting hot and bothered by Mercedes talking back to her and putting her in her place during rehearsal one day, it leaves her both confused and panicked.   
  
She's not looking for any guy in particular when she leaves the auditorium in a huff, but she'll settle for Sam when she spots him by his locker. She speed walks over to him and abruptly shuts his locker door and grabs his arm, pulling him towards an empty classroom. She pushes him inside and locks the door, walking over towards a desk and jumping on.  
  
"Don't just stand there gaping, Lisa Rinna," she snaps, pulling her spanks down and spreading her legs for the blonde. "Come put that trouty mouth to good use and eat me out."   
  
"But, I'm dating Quinn," he protest weakly, licking his lips as he stares at her glistening pussy with want.   
  
Santana laughs. "Then I know you're not getting any." She reaches down and spreads her pussy lips, giving him a better view of her cunt. "Come on, I know you want to. It's barely even cheating, since it's not like I'm getting you off. You're just helping out a friend."  
  
She doesn't know if Sam actually believes her or if the logic is just enough to ease his concious, but she doesn't really give a shit, because all that matters is him squatting down in front of her and trailing a finger up her wet slit. "Wow, you look delicious."  
  
"You ever eaten pussy before, Sammy?" He shakes his head and she runs a hand through his long blonde hair. "Don't worry, something tells me those lips were made for it." Without saying anything more, she pulls his head forward and shoves his face into her wet pussy, shuddering when she feels his tongue dart out and lick through her sopping folds. "Fuck yeah, just like that. Keep licking."  
  
Sam follows her instructions, softly licking through her wetness, slurping up her juices as he goes. He was right, her pussy tastes just as amazing as he thought, and he wants more. He brings his hands up to her waist and pulls her forward on the desk, tilting her hips so that she falls back a bit, giving him more access. He stands back up so that he's leaning over her instead, and moves his mouth up to suck on her clit.  
  
Santana moans into the empty class as soon as she feels Sam's soft lips wrap around her sensitive nub, and she starts rocking against him, the flimsy desk moving back and forth with her weight. "Oh yeah, suck it, baby. Fuck, that feels so good."  
  
"You taste amazing," he tells her, releasing her clit and licking back down her slit to get to her hole. He dips inside and he moans into her core as his tongue is coated with her juices. "Oh fuck, so fucking good." He licks her walls, his tongue pumping in and out of her clenching entrance, causing the Latina to writhe around under him.   
  
"Fingers," she huffs out, her eyes squeezed shut. Sam immediately replaces his tongue with two fingers, stretching her tight hole a bit as he thrusts in and out of her, and moves back up to her clit, sucking it into his mouth again. "Oh fuck, yeah, oh God, you lick me so good," she cries out, her bucking getting more frantic as she gets closer.   
  
She makes the mistake of glancing down, and when she sees the top of Sam's blonde head between her legs, her mind thinks it's Quinn for a moment, and then she's coming, her orgasm crashing into her fiercely. She manages not to cry out either blonde's name as she comes, just a string of expletive as she shakes and spasms around Sam's fingers and tongue.   
  
Sam moves down to drink up as much of Santana's juices as he can, lapping at her wet pussy softly as she comes down, waiting for her to unclamp before he pulls his fingers out. He doesn't have a chance to though, because she pushes roughly at his head, moving him away from her cunt so she can hop off the desk, and rush out of the class without another word.


	6. The Boys (Brittany)

Santana sleeps with Brittany, and she's filled with a terror she's never felt before. She somehow manages not to drive directly to Puck's house and crawl into his window and mount him at 1am, instead settling for texting him and telling him to meet her in the locker room during lunch the next day, and to bring Finn and Sam with him.  
  
She doesn't sleep that night, and can't pay any attention to any of her morning classes, instead trying to force herself to imagine how good it's going to feel to be full of cocks in a couple hours. She somehow manages to last until the lunch bell, and immediately rushes towards the guy's locker room, ignoring Brittany's attempts to get her attention.  
  
She sighs in relief when she finds the three boys already there. "Take your clothes off, now. I'm gonna need you to fuck me harder than you've ever fucked me before."  
  
"You don't need to tell me twice, baby," Puck answers, quickly stripping off his clothes and nudging the other boys to do the same. Santana sighs in relief when she feels herself gush at the sight of the naked boys, convincing herself that means she's not gay. She pulls her own uniform off and walks towards the three boys, dropping to her knees in front of Puck and taking his dangling cock into her warm mouth. "Oh fuck yeah, Tana, just like that." He places his hand on the top of her head and guides her up and down his shaft, her plump lips feeling so fucking good around him.  
  
He gestures for Sam to come around to his other side, and once he and Finn are flanking them, Santana wraps her fingers around their dicks and starts pumping, jerking them off as she blows Puck. Santana gives the mohawked boy some more attention before she lets his cock go with a wet pop and turns towards Finn, sucking his cock into her mouth with ease. She swallows around his shift, his size massive even in it's semi soften state, trying to keep it inside her mouth as best she can without her hands to hold his base.  
  
Sensing her difficulty, Finn starts to thrust into her mouth instead, sliding his cock along her tongue, moaning when he feels his tip hit the back of her throat. "Oh yeah, Santana, so good. God, your mouth feels so good around my cock."  
  
"She gives great head, right?" Puck asks, slapping his friend on the back as he watches Santana servicing Finn. He's jerking his own cock, getting it to full length so he can start fucking Santana the way he knows she wants. He wants until Finn looks like he's fully hard before he pulls the boy away from her mouth. "Lie on the bench, man."  
  
Finn does as he's told and lays down on his back, his cock hard and standing at attention, just waiting to be buried inside Santana's pussy. Puck pulls Santana to her feet and leads her over to Finn, helping her straddle the boy. Santana doesn't waste any time, and sinks down on Finn's cock, whimpering as she takes his entire length in one go. She doesn't give herself time to adjust, instead immediately pushing back up and then sinking back down, riding Finn's cock.  
  
"Get in there," Puck tells Sam, pushing the boy towards the bench. Instead of going for her ass, Sam moves to Finn's head, throwing a leg over the bench so he's standing over the boy. He grabs a fist full of Santana's dark hair and pulls her head forward, shoving his cock into her mouth. She gags in surprise at first, but doesn't take long to adjust, and soon she's licking and sucking Sam's shaft with ease, bobbing up and down on his cock as she rides Finn for all she's worth.  
  
Puck watches as Sam and Finn fuck Santana's mouth and pussy, jerking his cock in appreciation. He just watches the show for a moment before he can't take it anymore, and joins in, wetting his fingers and sticking them into Santana's ass. She moans around Sam's cock, her hips jerking into Finn's thrusts as Puck fingers and stretches her hole, getting her ready to take his cock.  
  
"You ready to get all your holes filled, baby?" he asks, pulling his fingers out of her and mounting the bench, fisting his meat and guiding it toward the tight ring of muscles. "Fuck, I love your ass. I can't fucking wait to fill you up."  
  
Without another word, he starts to enter her, Puck's cockhead popping inside Santana's stretched asshole with ease. Santana wants to still her movements as Puck slides into her, but Sam doesn't stop fucking her face, holding her head in place as he roughly shoves his hard cock in her mouth. She chokes on his dick after a particularly hard thrust, but can barely concentrate on catching her breath with Finn and Puck pounding into both her holes.  
  
Finn watches with a smile as Sam guides his cock back into Santana's mouth, his position under them giving him the perfect view of the blowjob. He swears he can even see the outline of Sam's cocks slide up and down Santana's throat. It just spurs him, and he cants his hips up, slamming into Santana's wet pussy as Puck's thrusts jolt her forward on his dick.  
  
Santana gives up trying to control her movements, and just lets the boys use her, her body thrashing forward each time Puck's cock slams into her ass. Each of his hits moves her pussy up and down on Finn's cock, his pumps aiding in creating overwhelming friction between the three of them, and she feels herself coming around their cocks.  
  
"Look at you, full of cocks, just like you want," Puck pants, thrusting into her ass with all his might through her orgasm, loving the way it forces more of Sam's cock down her throat. "God, your ass is so tight, but I can feel it stretching around my cock. I bet your pussy is stretched, too. Fuck, I wonder if you can take anymore."  
  
"Let's see," Sam decides, pulling out of Santana's mouth and moving down. Puck shuffles forward so he's mounting her like Finn was doing the other day, opening up enough space for Sam. The blonde boy slips into the empty space and everyone stops as he starts pushing against Finn's cock, trying to fit his dick inside her pussy with his. "Oh fuck, I think I can do it," he breathes out in awe, feeling Santana's walls give into the pressure and welcome his head inside. He slowly keeps pushing forward, feeling the underside of his cock sliding along Finn's dick.  
  
Santana collapses against Finn's chest, burying her face in his neck as Sam pushes inside of her, filling her up tighter than she's ever been filled. It takes him a moment, but soon he's fully inside and she can barely breathe, three cocks stuffed inside two holes. They boys wait a moment to make sure nobody is going to slip out, before they start to move again, Puck going first as he pulls out of her ass and buries himself inside again. Finn can barely move, but Sam and Puck's thrusts keep bucking her forward, her clenching walls giving him enough friction to get off.  
  
Santana is so lost in the over stimulation that she didn't notice anyone else enter the room, and is taken totally by surprise when someone pulls her up by her hair and shoves a cock passed her plump lips. She looks up and finds Mr. Schue looking down at her, grinning as he pumps his cock in and out of her mouth, Mike beside him, jerking his dick as he watches. She doesn't think twice about it as she keeps sucking his hard cock as best as can through the other boy's pounding.

The four of them move in tandem for a few minutes, before Finn can't take it anymore, and explodes, gushing warm cum into her stuffed pussy. Santana moans as she feels his load pooling inside of her, the sticky goo coating Sam's cock and aiding his thrusts. She's surprised when the blonde boy doesn't immediately follow Finn, and instead Puck comes next, unloading his cum into her tight ass, as he jerks into her. Once he’s empty, he pulls out and lets Mike take his spot, his cock easily sliding into her stretched hole, and pushing through Puck’s cum, the pressure forcing the white liquid up the side of his cock and spilling out of her ass. The transition is so smooth, Santana barely notices the change.  
  
She comes next, her moan muffled by Mr. Schue's cock. The boys feel it through, her pussy and ass clenching and convulsing around their cocks as she comes, and it's enough to pull Sam over the edge with her, his cock swelling in its impossibly tight confides before he starts shooting ropes of cum into Santana's already filled pussy. His cum mixes with her's and Finn's, their juices blending together and oozing out of her the second Sam pulls out.  
  
Even with Mike’s dick filling her ass, Finn's cock feels small inside Santana's pussy for the first time ever, but she doesn't get a chance to think about it before Mr. Schue is jerking into her face, spilling his spunk onto her tongue and down her throat. Santana swallows his cum dutifully, managing to get most of it down, some dribbling down the side of her mouth as she licks his cock clean before he pulls it out. As soon as her mouth is free, she falls back against Finn's chest in exhaustion, whimpering when she feels Mike dump another load into her ass before pulling out and leaving her feeling empty. The feeling getting even worse when Finn's soft cock slips out of her cummy pussy.  
  
"Holy shit," she hears Puck laugh, his rough hands palming her ass cheeks as he spreads them and inspects their work, letting Mike and Sam get a good look, too. "You're fucking gaping, Lopez. Look at all that cum. How does it feel to be leaking cum from all your fucked holes like the little cock slut that you are?”  
  
She's relieved to be able to say, "It feels fucking amazing," and not be lying, but she can't ignore the nagging thought in the back of her head that asks if it feels as amazing as last night with Brittany felt. She doesn’t know the answer, but she’s too sated to worry about it. She knows the guys will always be there to help quell any future unwelcomed desires she may have.


End file.
